The present invention relates to electronic control circuitry, and more particularly to a motor controller with an improved power train partitioning layout.
Particularly with high volume products, the desirability of providing circuits which require less circuit board space and which can be packed in smaller and preferably modular packages that can be adapted to a diverse range of requirements is self-evident.
The present invention is directly concerned with power train circuits for motor controllers and the like which incorporate surface mounted power devices (SMDs) and insulated metal substrate (IMS) support boards which are more compact, more efficient to build and maintain and, importantly, have a reduced part count.